Bizarre Love
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Rico the Riolu always thought he was weak and useless but his encounter with the lovely Vulpix Amber changed everything and gave him the power to be brave. As they journey, he realize that his feelings towards Amber. Would he get the girl I mean Fox? lol
1. Chapter 1: Wash Up Beauty

Chapter One: Wash up Beauty

**I passed this game a couple of times and I can never get enough of it. It gave me inspiration to write this. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Love is something I have trouble finding, actually have trouble understanding. I was always alone and well, being alone never gave me an outlook of the subject. I guess the reason why I was alone is that I was afraid to even be with the other Pok'emon especially the Wigglypuff Guild. It was always my dream to be an apprentice and explore new places. But I am just a cowardly Riolu that can't do anything right. I tried once but I chickened out. I raced to the beach and watched the Krabby blow out large bubbles. The bubbles glimmer beautifully as if it was floating diamonds in the sky. "I will never figure out the secrets to my Relic Fragment." I said, pulling out a piece of stone with unusual markings on it. Then I heard mumbling from the distance. I followed the sound and found a Pok'emon I have never seen before, lying unconsciously on the sand. I raced towards the strange. "Hey, are you okay?" The stranger woke up and I froze for a brief moment. "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I am fine." The Pok'emon replied. "I don't think I have any injures." Then she looks at herself and her eyes widened. "What is going on here? Why do I have pawns? And a tail?"

"Well, you must be a Vulpix. I have never seen a Vulpix before but I heard about them." I said, staring at her. "Why are you so shock? You are a Pok'emon just like me."

"But I am not supposed to be a Vulpix. I am supposed to be a human being." The stranger said. "This can't be happening."

"A human? But you look more like a Pok'emon than a Human." I said. She must have lost her mind when she was unconscious or cast out to sea but I couldn't help but stare into her violet eyes. I heard that staring into a Vulpix's brown eyes will turn anyone into stone, but this Vulpix has violet eyes and I am turning into mush. "My name is Rico by the way."

"My name is Amber." She replied.

"So where did you came from?" I asked.

"I don't remember." She said, scratching her head. "I can't remember anything." She then looks around the beach. "Where am I?"

"You are at the beach. Treasure Town is up ahead here." I explained.

"I don't remember being here. All I can remember is being human and my name." Amber explained. "Why can't I remember anything else?"

"Hey don't push yourself." I said, watching her with so much distress. She is a weird one but at the same time, I couldn't get my eyes off her. "I will help you in any way I can. But now we have to take you to shelter and you must be hungry."

"You will really help me." She said.

"Yeah, you seem to be a nice Pok'emon." I said, scratching my head and blushing at the same time. "I…well…"

"Thank you so much Rico, you are too kind." Amber said, letting out a smile. "I will repay you someday." Then a Koffing and Zubat appeared in front of them and knocked me down but she caught me in time. "Are you okay?" All I can do is blush in front of her. Little did I knew, my Relic Fragment tumbled down in front of bullies.

"Thanks for the gift pal." Koffing teased, grabbing the Relic Fragment.

"See you later losers." Zubat added, racing away to the Beach Cave.

"Oh no, they took my treasure. What am I supposed to do?" I said. My eyes dropped to the ground. I knew I didn't stand a chance but something weird stirred inside me that boost my confidence. I turned to Amber. "I need to get that back. It is important to me. Can you help me please?"

"Of course, I will assist you in any way." She replied, standing up on her four legs. "I will do my best." We entered the Beach Cave and somehow, I was following her instead of the other way around. "I have a feeling they went that direction."

"How do you know for sure?" I asked. "We might be going the wrong way."

"Well, your Relic Fragment has your scent and I am following your scent." She explained. "So I am basically tracking you with my nose." I didn't know if that was smart or plain awkward. "We will get your treasure back." However, I believed her. I can pour my whole trust to her without a second thought. Why? I just met her and yet, she seems so perfect. Throughout our search, we came across wild Pok'emon that was itching for a fight. She was strong for a human and I was amazed that I can put up a fight as well. "We are close. Your scent is strong up ahead." At the end of the Beach Cave, there they are.

"Wow, you were right." I said.

"I can't believe they followed us all the way here." Koffing said.

"I think we underestimated them." Zubat added.

"Bring back my Relic Fragment…" I snapped.

"Not a chance, if you want it back you have to fight us." Zubat said. Koffing laughed evilly as I was shaking. "Are you scared? You are shaking very bad." Yes, I was scared. What happened if I get beaten down? What happened if I don't get my Relic Fragment back? Suddenly, Amber grabbed my hand. I turned to her and found her smiling sweetly at me.

"Don't worry Rico, I will be here for you." Amber said.

"Thank you Amber…" I replied, blushing in front of her. I turned to bullies and somehow, I gained confidence once more. "I AM GOING TO FIGHT YOU TO GET MY TREASURE BACK SO GET READY!"

"I like to see you try weakling." Koffing teased. We battled them and they were hard. Fortunately, Amber was by my side and had my back. In no time, we defeated both of them and got my Relic Fragment back. "You are going to get it someday." They both dashed away, leaving us alone. "You will see."

"We did it." I said, picking up my treasure. "And it is all thanks to you Amber."

"I didn't do anything. I just gave you a hand." Amber said. "Well, I guess I should get going. I mean, I am not hurt or anything so you don't need to help me."

"Wait, how about we become an explorer team together." I said.

"Explorer Team?" She said, staring at me with confusion.

"It is a team that gets to do missions in mystery dungeons. I want to discover the secrets to the Relic Fragment I have and also we might be able to figure out about you and where you came from." I explained, showing her my treasure. "I tried so many times but I am such a coward but today, just being with you just gave me the confidence to get my treasure back. So please don't go." She was blushing in front of me and she was very cute. "So Amber will you be my partner? I promise that you won't regret it." She then let out a smile.

"I guess it will be fun." Amber said. "Also I have nowhere to go and you are my first friend so I guess it makes sense to be with you. So yes, I will love to be your partner." That is when I met the only person that truly matter to me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sun

Chapter Two: The Sun

We had been through harsh training and obstacles along the way. One of the obstacles was with an Explorer Team called Team Skull which had Koffing, Zubat, and Skuntank. They were terrible to us but we manage to outwit them.

I was a part of something and it was all thank to Amber. She was always a big help to me, a big help. We became so close throughout our training and I learned interesting things about my partner. Firstly, Amber has this special gift. Without Amber's gift, most of our missions will be incomplete. She has this ability that when she touches something or someone, she can see the future or past. It is pretty amazing and also very useful. Secondly, she loves apples especially when it turns to a smoothie. I love to see the smile on her face when she drinks her apple smoothie. Lastly, she is very popular with the other male Pok'emon in our Guild and Treasure Town.

We were heading to the Kecleon Brothers Shop to buy some supplies for our mission. "Hey Rico, do we have enough money to buy an apple." Amber said, walking beside me. "After our mission, we can head over to Spinda's Café and have something sweet to drink."

"Of course we have enough. Remember, most of our money is at the Bank." I pointed out. "Also, we have 600 worth of coins here so I think we have enough."

"Wow, you are so smart Rico. If I had the money, I will probably spend it all on apple smoothies." Amber said. I let out a chuckle. Then a Machamp walked towards her with a rose. "Hmmm…"

"You must be Amber, I always wanted to meet you. You are so beautiful in person. I can't believe you are actually in front of me." Machamp said, blushing in front of her.

"Oh, I didn't know I was that popular." She said.

"Of course you are. You were pretty amazing during the Expedition and even though you didn't discovered anything. You were fighting against tough opponents. I envy your bravery and efforts" He then gave her a rose. "I hope you like it." Well, she wasn't alone. I was with her the whole time. "When I saw it, it just reminds me of you."

"A rose… How sweet…" Amber said, smiling so happily. "No one gave me a rose before."

"I am so happy that I am the first then." Machamp said. I hated myself for not being the first person to give her flowers. But why? Why was I so mad of not being her first? It baffled me every time a Pok'emon gives her gifts. Was I jealous? Well, Amber is an amazing Pok'emon. She is smart, strong, funny, and cool to be with. Who wouldn't want her?

"Thank you so much for the rose but I am busy at the moment." Amber said. "My partner and I are heading to our mission. We are just on our way to get some supplies before we leave."

"Then take me with you." Machamp pleaded. "I can help you."

"Well…"

"I am sorry but we got this covered." I interrupted, pulling her away. "Come on Amber, we have to hurry up."

"Right, thank you so much Machamp. Maybe we can chat some time. Goodbye." She said, grabbing the rose by the teeth. "Is everything okay Rico? You look mad."

"I am not. It is just I don't like strangers being near you that's all." I said.

"He is not going to hurt me." She mumbled. "He seems very friendly."

"I know but… I…" I said, letting out a sigh. "Just forget about it. I am sorry for acting like that."

"Do not worry. I understand. You are just worried about me." Amber said, smiling.

Every single day was just like this. I try not to be so mean to Amber's fans but at the same time, I didn't want them to be around. I only wanted Amber all to myself and I don't know why. I will never get why I get so worked up when Amber is with someone else. But why should I worry? She always comes back to me. She will always be with me, right?

We have crazy adventures like teaming up with an outlaw Grovyle and saving the world from being paralyzed by the famous explorer Dusknoir. Grovyle was a close friend of Amber and the way he looks at her, it seems he has feelings for her beyond friendship. I couldn't sleep because I was worried that Amber had the same feelings for him but she doesn't remember. Also, the fate of the world was in our hands.

"Hey Grovyle, can I ask you a question?" I asked. We were both sitting on Sharpedo Cliff. Amber was resting. Grovyle and I don't get along so well in the beginning but I learned to trust him.

"Sure…" He replied, staring at the moon.

"Amber, what is she to you?" I asked. "You said that she was your partner. I found Amber and well, she is special to me." He turned to me and let out a smile. "So please tell me what is she to you?"

"Where will I start? I guess I should tell you about who is Amber. In the Eternal Forest, a mystical Pok'emon named Ninetails live and owns the forest. One day, a human couple trespass her territory. As Lady Ninetails approach them, the humans froze in fear. The couple was so afraid of her that they sacrifice their only baby for their lives. That baby was Amber." Grovyle explained.

"That is horrible. Who will do should a thing? What did Lady Ninetails do to Amber?" I asked.

"Instead of leaving the baby to die, she raised her as her own. Lady Ninetails couldn't have children and she felt very lonely in the forest so having Amber was a blessing to her." He explained. "So Lady Ninetails made Amber her daughter."

"Wow, but it doesn't answer my question." I said.

"I was a trespasser as well. I heard rumors about a human so I wanted to find her. I didn't have anything to lose. I don't have a family, friends, or even a home." He explained. "So I did reckless things to get attention." He let out a sigh. "I found her sitting beside a lake, gathering water. She had long spiky red hair and glimmering violet eyes. I heard humans were dangerous and peculiar but she was nothing like that. She was very beautiful. Then suddenly Lady Ninetails struck me down and told me to leave."

"Did you leave?" I asked.

"Nope, I was so naïve that I ended up fighting with her. She was so fast and strong. Her flames were blazing hot plus her psychic abilities. I didn't stand a chance." He explained. "I thought I was a goner but Amber defend me and beg her mother to spare her life. After sparing my life, I dedicate my days to Amber. She became my best friend." Then the sun started to rise. "It has been so long that I see the sun like this."

"Yeah…" I said. "I have been in the future for a long time that I forgotten how wonderful the day is."

"Well, it is time to end Dusknoir once and for all." Grovyle said. "Also, you asked what Amber is to me." I turned to him, waiting for his answer. "She is the sun to me." He went into the cliff where Amber was still sleeping. He let out a smile as he walked towards her. I didn't understand his answer but I pushed my feelings aside and focus on our mission. I found out the true purpose of my Relic Fragment. It is the key to the Hidden Land. I became the chosen one. As we entered the Hidden Land heading to the Tower of Time, we bumped into Dusknoir and his team of Sableyes. We defeated them. "Rico, get to the Rainbow Ship now." I left them and place my Relic Fragment on the slot. The Rainbow ship was ready to go. I raced back to tell Amber and Grovyle but it was too late. Grovyle was pushing Dusknoir away and whisper to Amber something. They both were sucked into the portal and that was the end of them.

"Grovyle…" Amber said, leaking tears.

"Come on Amber, we have to get to the Rainbow Ship." I said. "We have to not make Grovyle's death in vain." We raced to the ship and faced Dialga. I was determined to save world because everyone I care about was depending on me to do so especially Amber.

"HOW DARE YOU BOTH TO ENTER MY HOME?! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" Dialga screamed. We had no choice but to fight him head on. Amazingly, we did defeat him and save the world. But as we were heading back home to share the big news, Amber was glowing.

"Amber, what is going on?" I asked. "Why are you glowing?"

"I am sorry Rico, but my journey ends here." She replied, smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, shaking.

"Grovyle told me that when we save the world from being paralyzed, I will disappear." She explained.

"No, you can't disappear. I need you." I cried, walking towards her. "You can't leave me…"

"I am happy that I met you and became your friend." She said, crying happily. "I will never forget you." She was glowing so brightly in front of me. I raced towards her but I was too late, she withered away into dusks. I left that place knowing that I lost the only thing that matter to me. I lost Amber.

I went back to the Guild and everyone was happy for me yet they knew why I was frowning. A few weeks later, I told everyone the story and how we should cherish every moment in our lives. It is what Amber would have wanted. But even with all that, my heart was still aching. Every afternoon, I will always head out to the Beach and watch the sunset. The Krabby will blow out bubbles just as the time I bumped into Amber. I even check the same spot where I found her every time I visit the beach, hoping she will be there but she wasn't. "Why do you have to leave me?" I snapped, leaking tears. "I can't do this anymore. I can't move on without you. I am so lost. Every time I share our tale, I think only you Amber. Why?"

"Rico, dinner is ready and everyone was worried about you." Bidoof said. "Why are you crying?"

"I am sorry it is just I miss Amber so much." I cried.

"We all miss her Rico." Bidoof said. "She will always be with us because she loves us. She gave up her life for us." I fell into the sand, crying even more. My heart was in pain and I couldn't stop crying. "I know it is painful now but someday, you will understand."

"The hero is crying. I can see his pain and suffering. He saved me from a terrible fate and it is only right to reward the hero." Dialga said. "Rico, please accept this gift." A sparkling light appeared in front of me.

"What is that?" Bidoof asked. I wiped my tears away and heard a familiar voice. "It can't be…"

"Rico…" The light said. "Rico…" The light faded and there she was, Amber. She was standing right in front of me with a smile on her face. "Rico, crying doesn't suit you at all."

"Amber…" I said, walking slowly to her. I cupped her face. "It is you." I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Amber you are back."

"Yes, I am…" She said, hugging me back. "I am home…" She was back and I didn't know how but it didn't matter, she came back to me and I was happy.


	3. Chapter 3: A Team Once Again

Chapter Three: A Team Once Again

Months have passed and we became the best Explorer Team ever. We even graduated from the Guild. To my amazement, we came across a cave that allows us to evolve. Amber needed a special item for her to evolve but me, I didn't need one. I grew taller and muscular. Everyone was amazed of how strong and cool I look. Amber was sad at first that she couldn't evolve but then again, she was happy that I grew stronger. But I didn't care what happens to me, I was so happy that my life is complete because I have Amber with me. "Hey Amber, I just noticed something." I said, hanging out at Spinda's café. She was drinking an apple smoothie while I was drinking a Blue gummy soda.

"What?" She said, slurping her smoothie. It was her second one and I love to watch her when she drinks her smoothie. She looks so cute.

"We celebrated my birthday a few weeks ago but I don't know when your Birthday is." I pointed out. "Also, you don't have any memory of your past."

"I never thought of that." Amber said. "I don't remember my Birthday. But it doesn't matter."

"It does matter to me. You are very important to me and I am so happy that you were born." I said. She let out a blush in front of me and giggled. "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I think it is cute that you find me very important." Amber said. For a moment, I stared at her. She is important to me. She is my best friend and partner. We will always be there for each other.

"How about we give you a Birthday?" I said. "The day I found you at the Beach can be your Birthday."

"That sounds nice and perfect. I love it but I have to wait next year for my Birthday. I am so excited." Amber said with glee. "I can't believe I have a Birthday now. I am so happy. Thank you so much Rico." She hugged me tightly and all I can do is blushed. "Thank you so much, now I have something to look forward to next year."

"You are welcome Amber." I said, blushing even more. Everyone in the Café was staring at us. I was getting nervous by the second. But I love it when she hugs me. It just feels so right. Then out of the blue, Spinda danced towards our table with an apple smoothie and a Blue Gummy soda. "Sorry but we didn't order another round."

"This is on the house and congratulation on your birthday Amber. I overheard you and I am so excited. I hope next year, you can celebrate your Birthday here." Spinda cheered. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you so much Spinda." Amber said, sipping on her new smoothie. "This is so good Spinda. Thank you so much." She then stared at it for a moment. "Oh look Rico, I can see hearts in my smoothie. It is so cute."

"Thank you Spinda." I added, bowing in front of her. Spinda just smiled and twirled back to her post. I was happy that I got something right and also to see Amber smile like this made me even happier. After our drinks, we set off to the Guild. Dinner was almost ready and Amber wanted to take a quick nap before then. So I let her walk to our room while I called everyone in the dining room.

"Okay Rico, what is this all about?" Chatot asked, standing beside Wigglypuff. "Usually I am the one with the big announcements."

"I hope everything is alright." Bidoof added.

"Please don't keep us waiting." Loudred screamed.

"Keep it down." I said, taking a deep breath. "Everyone, there is something I need help with and I was wondering if you all can help me make it happen."

"Sure, you are in our guild so we will be happy to help." Sunflora replied.

"What is it do you want us to help you with?" Chingling asked.

"You see, when I first met Amber she suffered from amnesia so she doesn't remember anything about her past except her name." I explained. "I felt sad that she doesn't know anything about herself so the day I found her became the day of her Birthday."

"But that is a few months back." Chatot said.

"Yes but I was wondering if we can all give her a late surprise birthday party right here in the Guild." I announced. "She never had a Birthday well she doesn't remember anything but I wanted to give her a Birthday to remember. Even after saving the world, her memories still didn't come back. So I want to give her new memories to replace them." Everyone exchanged glances and smiled.

"That is a great idea." Chingling said. "I can make a huge cake for her."

"We can music and presents for her." Sunflora added. "Just thinking about it sounds so much fun."

"Well, she is part of the guild and our friend. She should have her special day." Chatot said, turning to Wigglypuff. "Guildmaster, what do you think about this?"

"WE SHOULD DO IT FRIENDS!" Wigglypuff cheered. "It will be so much fun."

"We can do it tomorrow. I will wake up early in the morning to get the ingredients and decorations for the party. As soon as Amber wakes up, I will take her on missions while you all fix the place up. Remember, it is a surprise party so we have to keep it a secret from Amber."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Crophish said.

"Thank you all for helping." I said, smiling.

"It's dinner already." A voice said. We turned and found Amber rubbing her eyes. "I heard screaming so I came here as fast as I can. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I was cheering Chingling to hurry up dinner. That right… I was only cheering." Wigglypuff said, skipping towards her. "You should get some rest my friend. If you want to give it your all tomorrow, you must rest up."

"We can call you back here when dinner is ready." Chingling added.

"But why everyone is here?" Amber asked. "Is there a meeting? I don't want to miss anything."

"No, we are just so hungry that we are waiting on our seats." Loudred answered, sweating in front of her.

"Also, we had nothing to do so we are just waiting." Sunflora said.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Amber said, letting out a yawn. "Well, I am going to take a little nap. I will see you all later."

"I will walk you to our room." I said, escorting her out. "You might hit a wall or something."

"Goodbye everyone…" Amber said.

"GOODBYE AMBER!" Everyone said. I took her out of the dining room so the others can plan her Birthday party.

"You look so tired. I guess our last mission was pretty tough for you." I said. She turned to me and let out another yawn.

"Well, we captured six bandits plus got pulled into a monster house." Amber said. "It is exhausting and body feels numb."

"We can take it easy tomorrow." I said. "We can do regular missions. If you are this pale, we can just hang out at Spinda's Café." She then stopped walking. "Amber, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"Rico, I am happy that I have you in my life." Amber said, giving me a smile. "You always take very good care of me. I don't know what I will do without you."

"We are friends." I said. "You will do the same for me too." Without a word, she continued on walking. Her silence always made me worried. Also it is unbearable. I love talking to her, I love hearing her. It is just too weird that she is silent. Wait that is it. I love her. When we made it our room, she licked me cheek. I froze in front of her. My body turned red like Crophish.

"See you later Rico." She said, cuddling her bed. She then let out a yawn and swiftly drifted away into slumber. I just stood there with total shock.


	4. Chapter 4: Poison

Chapter Four: Poison

Everyone was getting ready for Amber's Birthday party but I was having trouble. I don't know what to give her. It was my idea to make this party and yet I can't come up with a present. Amber and I decided to do simple missions and head out to the Beach Cave. I felt very nervous around her ever since she kissed me. I just desire another one. "Come on Rico, we have to find the baby Catepie before he gets hurt." Amber said, running towards the cave.

"I am coming." I said, walking beside the shore. Suddenly, I found a glass bottle with something shiny in it. I grabbed it and found a small red stone. "Wow, it is so warm and pretty. What is it?"

"RICO!" Amber screamed, jumping up and down at the entrance. "HURRY UP!"

"I AM COMING!" I yelled back, putting the stone in our bag. I raced towards her and began our mission. Going through the Beach Cave was much easier than before. With all the training me and Amber went through, it was a breeze. We made it to our destination and found the baby Catepie. "Hey little guy, we are here to take you to your mommy." I carried the baby and all he did was giggled.

"He is so cute." Amber said. "I just want to kiss him." The Catepie giggled as Amber licked his cheek. I blushed in front of them. "Rico, is there something wrong?"

"NO! NOTHING AT ALL! Well, since this is our only mission we can go home now." I said, pulling out my badge.

"Yup, after returning Baby Catepie to her mother, we can celebrate with some Apple Smoothie." Amber cheered. I was about to teleport us back to the Guild until. "RICO, LOOK OUT!" A Weedle shot poison needles at us but Amber pushed me away and took the hit. She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. "Rico, get away and…save the baby…"

"AMBER!" I screamed, racing towards her. "I am not leaving you." She fainted in front of me. "Amber, please stay with me. A swarm of Weedile was heading towards us and I couldn't fight them since I have a baby in my arms. So I used my badge and teleported us to the Guild. There was the Mother Butterfree, waiting for her baby. "Ma'am, here is your Baby."

"Thank you so much, I was worried." Butterfree cried, hugging her baby. "I have a sack full of Pecha Berries."

"Thank you, I am going to need it." I said. Amber was still on the ground, unconscious. "Please excuse me, my partner is badly injured. I have to take care of her." I carried Amber off to her room and told everyone what happened. Everyone was worried for her especially me. Chingling made an antidote with the Pecha Berries.

"Here is the antidote. A Weedile Poison Sting is quite deadly but if you know how to treat it, things will be alright." Chingling said, giving me a bowl. I grabbed it and lifted Amber's head. "My special blend of Pecha berries will heal her."

"Amber, I have some medicine for you. It will help get rid of the poison." I said, watching her drink it. Her eyes were drowning with paleness. I was in pain watching her like this. "Is she going to be okay Chingling?" She then drifts into sleep. "AMBER!"

"Yes, in a few hours she will be back to her old self." Chingling said. "I will give news to everyone that Amber is going to be okay. I want you to stay with her okay. She needs you more."

"Chingling, do you think she loves me back?" I asked. Chingling just stared at me for a brief moment and let out a smile.

"Rico, your two are very close ever since you came to the Guild. You were the only person that understood her. She even understood you." She replied. "You two love to be with each other and isn't that love."

"I guess but I don't want to tell her and then she doesn't see me like that." I said. "I don't want to ruin our friendship just because I confessed."

"I don't think that will ever happen. Well I must be going." Chingling said, walking out the door.

"Okay…" I said, watching her. "What to do?" I know the pain of losing her and I don't want to feel that again. "I was so reckless. I should have been more careful." I pulled out the stone I found at the beach. "I know you can't hear me but Happy Birthday. This is for you. I know it is not that glamorous but I thought you might like it." I place the stone beside her. "I thought of you when I picked it up because it was pretty and small like you. I didn't mean you were short or you cannot evolve. I mean… Well, if you don't like it then I can always get you something else." I then let out a sigh."Where am I going with this?"

"Hmmm…." She mumbled. She was hugging her pillow and her hand moved towards the stone. Since she was sleeping, a thought came to mind. I can practice confessing to her straight in the eye. Well, her eyes are close but…

"Amber, you are everything to me and I have always felt weird around you. Not that you are weird or anything like that. It is that when I am around you, it gives me confidence. I accomplished a lot in my life and it is all thanks to you." She let out a smile as if she was even listening to me. "But the thing that makes me feel weird is that, my feelings became an addiction. I always wanted to be close to you and when someone tries to be with you, I grow jealous. I couldn't understand my feelings even when you disappeared forever, I was lost and in pain. I don't want to go through that ever again." I grabbed her pawn. "Now I do understand my feelings and Amber, I think… no… I know that I love you. I love you so much and if you don't see me that way, we can still be friends. " The stone started to glow and fused with her body. "AMBER!" I grabbed her but I found myself in a meadow. "Where am I?"

"Rico…"

"Amber, where are you?" I said, racing towards a stream. I froze in shock. I didn't have fur. I have a tan skin body and spiky black hair with blue highlights. My eyes were light brown. "Am I human?"

"Just for a moment…. I just wanted you to see the real me." Amber said, walking towards me. But she wasn't a Vulpix anymore. She was a human like me. She had long red hair that reach down to her feet and beautiful violet eyes. She grabbed my hand. "How do I look?"

"Wow, you look so beautiful Amber." I said, cupping her face. "Like you always do…"

"The stone you found was a treasure that my mother gave me. I lost it but it has a special power." She explained. "It transforms me into a Pok'emon and back to a human. I didn't expect it to turn you to a human." She then let out a giggle. "Also, this place is just like a dream. It is not real but it is a place I always wanted to share with you."

"Amber…" I said. I was shocked. She regained her memories. How did that happen? When did that happen? "You remember… You remember everything from your past."

"Yes, I have dreams every night about my past then visions and flashbacks shortly after."

"That is why you look pale. You didn't get enough sleep because of these dreams." I said.

"I kept it to myself because I didn't want my life to be a bother to you." She explained, letting go of my hands and moving away from me.

"You are not a bother to my life." I said, walking towards her. But she faced her back to me. "You are important to me than my own life."

"You are now a Lucario and I am still a Vulpix. We are two different Pok'emon and we can't love each other." She explained, turning to me. She is right. We are from different species yet my heart is still with her.

"But we are the same here." I said, grabbing her hands. "We are still one."

"Rico, we can't stay here forever. We have a family waiting for us at the Guild." She said. "Your life cannot be ruined because of me."

"Amber, I don't care what world we live in as long I have you with me." I said. "I know that in every world, our friends will be there and our happiness."

"Rico, I can't pull you away from that." She said.

"You are right, we are the same now because we both care for each other." I said, licking her cheek. "I don't want to lose you again." She blushed in front of me and then hugged me tightly.

"My mother told me that I can wish for one thing and I think I know what to wish for." She said. The meadow started to disappear and I was back in the room. But I was still human and Amber wasn't on the bed. I was wearing slacks with a white long sleeve collar shirt.

"What?" I said, looking around the room. "Amber, where are you?"

"Rico, is everything alright?" A man said, walking in the room. He had long pink hair and sapphire eyes. "Friend, everyone is waiting outside for you."

"GUILDMASTER, YOU'RE A HUMAN!" I screamed.

"Yes friend, I am always human." He replied, giving me a baffled look. "Are you okay friend?"

"Yes, I am fine…" I replied. I was shocked. What did Amber wish for? "I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Well, we are almost ready with the party so please hurry outside." He replied. I walked towards him and when I walked out the room, I found another man with raven black hair and pink eyes. "Chatot, how are the plans?"

"Everything is going to plan Guildmaster." Chatot said. "All the decorations are in order and Chingling finished the cake. So now we wait for the Birthday girl." I looked around the Guild and it was decorated with shimmer decorations and a banner that says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMBER!"

"Where is Amber?" I asked.

"Lady Ninetails came to visit our Guild so I told Amber to show her around Treasure Town. It gave us a good opportunity to finish up with the decorations." Wigglypuff said. Everyone was human and no one see it. And also, Lady Ninetails is here? Amber's mother is here? How and when?

"But she was poisoned?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Chatot said. "On the last mission, you got poisoned saving her. Amber rushed you here and took care of you. But we have to get her out in order to have the party."

"We know that you don't want to cancel the party so Lady Ninetails helped us out." Bidoof said. I knew it was him because of his buck teeth and shaggy dark brown hair. "Amber was still worried about you though. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better…" I said. I got poisoned? There must be a mistake. Amber saved me not the other way around.

"Are you really okay Rico? You look like you have seen a ghost." A familiar voice said. I turned and found a man with spiky green hair, sitting near the window with a guitar in his hands.

"Grovyle? You are here too?" I asked, looking at him with shock. His orange eyes were glued on me for a moment and then he let out a sigh. He walked towards me.

"Duh, you invited me remember. You invited me and my mother Lady Ninetails." He replied. "You told me that it is mandatory for me to be at my own sister's birthday party."

"Mother?Sister?" I said, staring at him with confusion.

"Yeah, Lady Ninetails adopted me and Amber when we were young. I thought I told you that." He said, placing his palm on my head. "Are you sick Rico?"

"No, I am fine. I am sorry for not remembering. I am just out of it." I said. I was out of it. Everyone is human plus people that were lost forever are right in front of me. What is going on here? Then a man crawled out a hole. He had waving brown hair and a red helmet.

"They are here." He said. If I have to guess, this must be Diglett. "Lady Ninetails is bringing her in now."

"EVERYONE HIDE!" Wigglypuff said. The lights were turned off and everyone hide around the room.

"Wow, it is pretty dark." A voice said. It has to be her. I know her voice anywhere. "Hello, is anyone here?" Then the lights turned back on and confetti sprinkled on her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMBER!" Everyone cheered.

"Happy Birthday my dear…" A woman said, kissing Amber on the cheek. She was wearing a tan dress and had long golden hair. Her eyes were red like rubies.

"Oh mom, you knew too." Amber said, blushing. "Thank you so much everyone." Amber was wearing a pink dress.

"Happy Birthday sis." Grovyle said, hugging her.

"Thanks brother." She said, hugging her back. "Well, let's have a party." I watched them from the sideline, dancing and singing away. Everyone was happy and Amber's smile glow brightly as she enjoyed herself with everyone especially her family. I ended up moving farther away from the crowd and towards the window.

"Happy Birthday my love…" I said lowly to myself.

"Thank you…" A voice said. I turned and found Amber. I blushed that she heard what I said. "Hello Rico, I hope you are feeling better from the poison. I was worry about you."

"I am fine." I said.

"A little birdie told me that it was your idea for this party." She said, sitting beside me. "Thank you Rico." Then she stared at me for a brief moment. "What's in your pocket?"

"What?" I said, pulling out the stone but it was attached to a golden chain.

"It's very beautiful." She said, staring at it. Without hesitation, I placed it around her neck. "It's for me."

"Well, it is your Birthday after all." I said, smiling back at her.

"Thank you Rico, I will wear it always." She said, hugging me tightly. I always love her hugs.

"Amber, what did you wish for?" I asked. She pulled back from the hug and gave me a confused look.

"Wish for?"

"I mean, your birthday wish…" I said. "You must have wished for something."

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Amber replied, sticking out her tongue. "There are rules you know."

"Come on, you believe in those things." I teased. "You can tell me."

"Well, if I can remember correctly, I wish to have a happy life with the one I love." She replied, grabbing my hand. "Maybe someday it will come true." She watched the others having fun. "Or maybe it did come true and I don't know about it yet."I am going to tell her.

"Hey Amber, the one you love to share your wish, who is it?" I asked. She kissed me on the cheek. It wasn't a lick which we Pok'emon are used to doing but it felt wonderful. My whole body was melting.

"It's you Rico." She whispered. "I love you Rico." With those words, being in this world didn't matter anymore because any world she was in was my home. As she grabbed my hand and smile that beautiful smile, she kissed me once more but that on the cheek but on the lip. I accepted her invitation and on that very day, I can finally say I understand love.


End file.
